The Secret of K.E.V.I.N.
"The Secret of K.E.V.I.N." is another three-part fan-fiction episode of ''The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy'', created by Yang the Hedgehog. Plot Part One The Eds are on the sidewalk talking about cartoons and video-games, when Kyle comes by and says that Kevin is leaving the neighborhood! The Eds go see Kevin leave, and Kevin tells them he will leave the neighborhood because his father was transferred to Japan. Before going, he gives Lee a role, she begins to read a card, then goes home, the Eds then make a scam called the "Kevin finally gone" party, when Double-D sees a shadow in the window Lee and appears but something strange happened because it was not Lee Kanker, but who could it be? At the end of the episode, everyone found a card from Kevin: "It might just be starting, but I have a gift for you in my attic, a monster called K.E.V.I.N. Use it to destroy the neighborhood, signed Kevin", then a lightning bolt hits Kevin's house giving life to the robot monster K.E.V.I.N. Part Two When K.E.V.I.N. is released to destroy the neighborhood by Lee Kanker, the Eds lead K.E.V.I.N. and Lee for the Peach Creek Junior High (which was closed because it was a holiday). They both lay in the schoolyard, and then return to the neighborhood. There Jenny, Liz, May, Nazz and make a plan to prevent K.E.V.I.N. from destroying the neighborhood. The plan was to have King Boy (Ezekiel) at the entrance of the neighborhood, with Captain Melonhead protecting the neighborhood, the children staying in the attics of their homes armed with Paintball guns to shoot K.E.V.I.N. and the Eds, Leo and Dick to use the Double-D's Air-Planes for throwing water balloons at the monster. As Lee and K.E.V.I.N. got out of school, everyone went to their positions, but then Captain Melonhead was hit by Lee, forcing Liz and Ed to get him to take him home to Double-D's house, and the children throw ink on K.E.V.I.N. to try to subdue him and play Jimmy against Victor and Wilfred. Doing this, King Boy begins to use his powers against K.E.V.I.N, but is hit in the leg, forcing him to use Curaga (healing magic), then all of them move to the background, using all the ammunition they had, the children of the Cul-de-Sac lead K.E.V.I.N. and Lee Kanker to the Victor Arena (in the Trailer Park), knowing that K.E.V.I.N. will leave the Victor Arena, the Eds and the children prepare another plan, which will be revealed in the next episode. Part Three When K.E.V.I.N. is in the Victor Arena (in the Trailer Park) with Lee Kanker, and the Eds, the kids, King Boy (Ezekiel) and Leo have a second plan to destroy K.E.V.I.N., when King Boy is in the forest near the Victor Arena, he constantly monitors K.E.V.I.N. and Lee Kanker, K.E.V.I.N. begin to climb back to the neighborhood, King Boy, Ed and Liz push a huge rock to prevent K.E.V.I.N. from getting in, and it works, then Edd and Eddy make a balloon machine that shoots balloons with paint in them to destroy K.E.V.I.N., but he resisted, forcing the King Boy to shoot a really big rock and throw all the stones to fall on top of K.E.V.I.N. The real Kevin arrives and tries to save his monster but is prevented from doing so by Lee Kanker, and K.E.V.I.N. is destroyed, but Kevin says he will make another monster that would be stronger the previous, but is soon hit on the head by Double-D. At the end of the episode, Kevin, unfortunately, is back in the neighborhood, but it took many punches and kicks from the children of the neighborhood. Trivia *The title of the episode is a reference to The Secret of N.I.M.H. *This episode features K.E.V.I.N. attacking the Cul-de-Sac for the first time. *In this episode, King Boy uses 3 dark magic abilities, the Dark Firaga (dark version of Firaga), Dark Aura (similar to Dark Firaga, but more powerful) and Dark Shield (dark version of Aeroga). These dark magic abilities are used by the character Riku of the Kingdom Hearts series. *The Victor Arena of the game Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures appears in this episode. *In this episode, Liz is very strong. *In the final round which was in this episode, (Kids of Cul-de-Sac and King Boy vs K.E.V.I.N. and Lee Kanker) the kids (and King Boy) destroy K.E.V.I.N. Secret of K.E.V.I.N.